


y2｜狂者 Ch 02

by ygritte_coco



Category: Y2 - Fandom, 磁石
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygritte_coco/pseuds/ygritte_coco





	y2｜狂者 Ch 02

**故事描绘事件都为推动剧情发展需要，同时参照各国法律制度，没有任何参考学习价值，切勿认真推究

/ygritte

Ch 02

西山静奈，二宫和也老家隔壁西山夫妇的独生女。性格像艳阳、恒星，开朗、热情，钟爱发出光热、为他人付出奉献，从小目标成为独当一面的大律师。  
小学、初中、高中到大学的成长过程，西山静奈与二宫如光影朝夕相处。二宫和西山甚至因为嫌弃喊西山的名字必须喊完三音节，和他人不同，平日喊她都只念到 ‘静’一个字结束。  
就连二宫的父母也经常挂在嘴边：’我们家和也有天一定会娶静奈回家。’

然而，虽然关系紧密，二宫本人很早就明白自己并不喜欢西山静奈，至少不似男女那般喜欢。正因为从小一起长大，清楚不过彼此边边角角，讨厌的部分和喜欢的部份都同等对待，他从未对西山产生面对喜欢的人那股灵光一闪的触动，之后的日日夜夜便不见心动星火的机会。

从爱人走到家人地步是难，从家人成为爱人更难上加难。纵使西山对二宫的心意两家亲戚和街访邻居人尽皆知，也改变不了事实。

高中毕业后两人一同参加入学考试进入K大法学部。西山从小即是J-league的狂热粉，第一天见过全校社团在始学式的宣传摆台，便一心想成为足球校队经理。二宫当时念着两人真是老天亲批的缘分又和西山分到A班同班，心里盘算西山去足球队、自己加把劲通过棒球队考核，正好一天没那么长时间打照面、耳根子也清净一些。

“妳想去就去、别擅自受伤给我添麻烦就好。”西山扒着二宫，兴奋地将填好的入部申请表给他看时，二宫只故作嫌弃、撇嘴回了这么一句。

西山就是在足球队认识樱井的。不像其他大一刚入队的初学者，樱井过去在K大底下直升高校累积不少足球经验，开学后不久一次体育课被队长相中，从此跳过入部考核，每周部活时间被捧作王牌候补参与足球队练习。

西山在见到本人之前，早耳闻不少樱井的事，对樱井的初印象是典型少女漫画里的男主角。关于他不仅长相帅气且出身优渥，从小头脑姣好、被公认为未来坦途的菁英分子，在校内一直是呼风唤雨、站在暴风眼中心的人物。

两人搭上线是有回球队练习，为确保队员出席状况进行点名，身为球经前辈的学姐请西山代点。没想西山第一次手握全队上下近七十人的名单，连连喊错人名，导致最终学姐看不下去，亲自再点一次，多占用练习五分钟时间，事后被狠狠斥责一顿。

当日练习中场休息，见樱井在球场边洗手台提着水管朝汗湿的头顶冲水，西山刚好从体育室走出来，看见樱井身上的制服便顺口向他道歉“抱歉、刚才念错你名字。”  
“嗯？没有、妳刚才没念错我名字。”樱井抬头的金黄色发梢乘着阳光和沁凉水珠，善解人意的微笑恰到好处。  
“诶、是吗？我太紧张记错了？”  
西山不过自觉刚才点名后对眼前的人的长相留有印象，以为是因为出错过——她站在洗手台前努力回想原因，到樱井已经冲凉完准备丢下她回到看台区，西山突然大声叫喊：“啊！樱井翔！你是A班的吧？法学部的！”  
樱井不太明白西山突如其来激动的原因，直到女孩告诉他说他们来自同一班级，她听说过很多关于樱井的传说。  
“啊哈哈哈，原来如此、请多指教，西山——”樱井对着西山，嘴角失笑。  
他意外地对眼前这冒冒失失、少根筋的女孩初印象挺好。

尔后，如同每段烂大街的大学新生恋爱，樱井喜欢上西山很轻易。不过一次次场边送水加乘话题、笑语投机，男的俊、女的美——唯一不如众人预料的仅有结局——民法专题下课的法学大楼楼梯间，樱井鼓起勇气向西山表白时，她居然毫无犹豫拒绝眼前K大校草级人物。

“抱歉、翔君，我有喜欢的人了……”女孩的薄唇道出男孩试图忽略的真相——西山心里早有别人。

樱井迎来人生第一次真真切切的失恋，同时结交了接下来四年的一大亲友，大学生活第一个夏天也随之到来——。

二宫站在裁判所侧门外头抽烟，想着可能过几天他任职的三木事务所会收到公共烟害防制名义的举报信，却依然冷着一张脸、一步未动的站在原地吐纳尼古丁的气味。

他所在的侧门为欧式石砖搭的圆拱形门，前方与行人步道连结，沿途栽种着枫树直到下一街口，正是要红不绿的时节，二宫脚下零星两片赶超进度转红的落叶，被他无心踩踏。前门是走不了了，门口挤满记者媒体，现役国会议员涉嫌的贪渎案正好今天开庭，二宫不愿再把自己奉上当新闻素材，才选择走侧门。

这天二宫受委托辩护的事件属民事债权纠纷。  
委托人原本在建设公司上班多年，直到中年才转业运输，去年找山下会社借贷买载货用的营业车，并成立公司。不料签署相关文件送审后，接获通知其贷款条件未通过，甚至与委托人签约合作调配营业用车的青黄货运所也接连倒闭。

待到好不容易再找新合作商办理贷款、新公司开始营业，今年初却收到通知说山下会社已向裁判所声请裁定委托人当初签署票券有效，伴随购买中古营业车的分期还款契约及每月还款纪录，山下会社得以声请执行扣押委托人旗下财产。

委托人这才知道自己的签名资料被山下会社负责接洽他的业务员利用，新公司莫名背负一条无名债。

“啧、这年头诈骗手法层出不穷——”二宫回想着事情经过，嫌恶地微眯起黄琥珀色眼瞳，自言自语将所剩不多的烟捻灭，转身朝今日分派开听的第四法庭前进。

二宫委托人的公司仍在起步阶段，直至最近才新添名下第二辆营业车，即便是保有一定品质的中古车辆加利息债权，也能对其造成莫大的负担。

第一次在他那逼仄的办公室里听过委托人陈述事情发展经过，二宫即对青黄货运所与山下会社的关系有所怀疑，两方分别在这起事件里扮演重要角色，因此他当下即时发落助理小秋着手调查。

然而，直到开庭前一刻二宫都未留意一早他走出事务所大门前，小秋塞至他手里的一叠A4纸内，关于山下会社辩护律师的个人资讯，导致他推开庭内小门站上原告席位看见正对面朝后梳起长浏海、一双扑朔、清澈大眼的老同学时，虽然他表面了无声息，心里却是着实感到讶异。

只见樱井翔一身深蓝色西装，向二宫看过来的眼神是与大学时代如出一彻的挑衅、玩味——好似天下本无他征服不了的领地，偏偏只在二宫这里吃过鳖，而他早味这天做好准备，决心一举向二宫攻城夺略的姿态。  
二宫见樱井那副模样，瞬时收起惊讶，与那人对视着，冷淡了双眼——似很快接受法庭另一端发起的战帖。

“请问原告姓名。”  
众人规矩地鞠躬招呼后，法官席上开始发话，二宫坐下后仰靠着椅背，指尖稍做指示要委托人放心答话。  
“被告是河内控股子公司——山下会社，”法官转头向樱井确认被告身分，接着推进流程“现在请原告说明事情经过及抗告理由。”

非讼事件第一庭通常重点在给原告时间陈述争议事实予法官，并提供有利辨析案件的证人、证物资讯，以便下次开庭，两造辩论。  
待二宫终于代委托人说完事情经过再次入座，对面的樱井神情蕴藏深长意味地用掌心抹过下巴，回应法官质问是否愿意提供原告当初签署契约、票券及还款纪录资料，更不吝请承办业务员前来接受问答。

散庭后，二宫和委托人稍谈过话，回事务所前再次站到裁判所侧门前头点烟。

二宫自己也不清楚他这是从何时养成的习惯，开庭前后一根烟已然成为例行公事，不论赶不赶时间，都得即时在裁判所抽完两根，才算完成一场仪式。如中世纪骑士出征、归乡都有的秘密礼成。

“怎么？你想去旁听隔壁议员庭审吗？”樱井不知从何处来到二宫身后。夹着烟嘴吸吮一口、放开，二宫转头淡淡瞧了樱井一眼“涉嫌公务机密，估计旁听不了。”

“……即使法官允准，旁听席肯定也会被记者抢占。”二宫短短一段话挤满正反面逻辑辩证： ‘为何他并无意愿去旁听议员的贪渎案’。

樱井了然地点头，似也没多上心，看着二宫一口接一口吸着烟，伸手去摸西装里袋拿打火机及烟盒。  
二宫新奇地回头看一眼樱井，没特别说话，樱井稍踟蹰了一下。  
“……之前没敢在静奈面前抽。”樱井指他们大学的时候。  
二宫随意点了点头，没太在意的模样。  
樱井嗫嚅这是他第二次和二宫开启有关烟的对话。  
二宫静静地看了他一眼，很快转换话题“话说你是想蓄意整我？还想单纯叙旧？”  
“嗯？”樱井一下没听明白二宫的意思。  
“山下会社这事还轮不到事务所社长出马的地步。”  
樱井这才了然“上回同学会看你找机会从井上那里追问情报的模样，我以为你早就知道我和河内控股签了委任约，难道你今天才发现？”  
“他是跟我说了河内的法务从去年底开始都交由你的事务所处理，但我没想到你至今还会经手子公司的小小民事案件，甚至亲自来开庭。是事务所最近接案困难？”  
二宫估计樱井为在法庭上给他一个大惊喜得逞，现在心里乐得慌，偏不给那人一点缝钻。

樱井扯开嘴角，他在暖阳下好看的笑“你谦虚了、二宫桑，你无疑值得我站上辩席。”  
“虽然确实是，当初案子来到我手边，看见起诉书上署名是你，觉得有点怀念……”樱井右手食指抖抖烟灰、滤嘴提至嘴边，他看着二宫侧颜，皱眉吸尽慢性毒物。

“毕竟过去读书的日子，没少跟你较劲。”

有些故事被定位、梳理放进精密包装折起的记忆礼盒、以泣血封印，收进心深处，原本想没必要去撕开封条，逼迫自己再渡一次或心动、或心碎的长河，却总有曾和你站在同一方向、看过同一幕景色的人来久别重逢，告诉你： ‘不、你还没有真正跨过去。’

“是吗。”二宫以指尖捻灭烟火，回应樱井分不清疑问或肯定的一句，回头说着我先走了，朝自驾车位迈开步伐。  
“你觉得，”樱井扬起的音量之大，甚至让他本人意识到与二宫重逢后，已经意图阻止从他身边匆忙离开的二宫数次“我们能像从前一样相处吗？”  
二宫回身的模样不是很明白眼前和他同样跨越三十岁大关男人的问句含义。  
“你说以前……过去我们也没有特别要好吧？如果不是静硬拉着我们……”  
“是啊、可现在她不在了，我想我们也能像老友、旧识那样，偶尔见面？”说不上卑屈，可曾见过大学时期的樱井在足球场上训斥对教练失礼的后辈，二宫也得感知樱井此刻对他抛出这类疑问时，异乎平常摆低姿态和小心翼翼。  
“为了什么？”二宫叹了口气回问，他低下头感到有些疲乏地揉揉眼角。

樱井的神情凝住，他盯看二宫的眼底，悲伤一闪而过“为了证明我们十年来没有一天忘记西山静奈这个朋友。”

tbc


End file.
